


The Fault in our Scales

by TurtleMeat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God I love the internet, Male Pregnancy, OC insert, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, There's tags already for shark dicks, Theres a bunch of dicks in the beginning but it slows down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleMeat/pseuds/TurtleMeat
Summary: A rather handsome Zora walks into a bar, and what happens next may surprise you! Follow the journey through a short drabble done for a friend involving her OC falling in love with Prince Sidon.





	1. A Curious Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was commissioned for a friend of mine who loves the idea of her OC falling in love and having children with Sidon from BOTW. As such a few things have been tweaked from in game lore.  
>  Disclaimer: I own no rights to any characters or references to the legend of zelda breath of the wild, all rights are owned by Nintendo. The only things that are claimed are OC cameos.
> 
> With that all out of the way, enjoy.

The day began as any other, meeting clients, fixing my makeup, constantly needing to change outfits due to my form shifting to every individual's desires, the usual.  
During my short lunch break, I looked over my schedule for the afternoon. Curiosity shifted me as I noticed there was a rather large chunk of time being used by an unnamed person.  
Ah, must be a first timer. Most are to nervous or shy at a tearoom to leave anything.  
Cracking a smile to myself, my chest hummed at the idea of something to break the monotonous routine followed by all of us.  
I began my short journey to the soundproofed room reserved for only the loudest, or the strongest, of my clientele.  
Working as a “woman of the night” would make many feel shame, however, I had the displeasure of being one of the select few who decided on my career.  
Being an immortal shape shifter would do that to somebody.  
Boredom set in after the first few millennias and I found myself enjoying my current position, in a few decades the entire area would fall apart once more and I would find myself wandering aimlessly again.  
May as well have fun.

Arriving at the room I slipped inside noiselessly. The scent of fresh linens and water caused my nose to twitch slightly.  
A water based creature perhaps.  
Or, they may be so messy the water would be used for hygiene.  
My mind wandered slightly as I checked off all the needed supplies for the current client, they did help narrow down their origin. Water based lubrication, speciality cream for dry scales, clippers, and the indoor pool was warmed with fresh towels.  
Slipping my shoes off I remembered it was mating season for that interesting species of fish creatures. They are quite proud, and to see one at a tearoom would mean dire situations.

I did not have to wait long to answer my questions, as the door shifted open revealing the Madam. “Here you are love, enjoy yourself!” She chirped.  
“My thanks to you miss, I won’t be long.” A slightly accented voice answers. Deep and rumbling, they sounded polite as they again thanked the Madam. She left with a giggle as a lumbering shape enters the room.  
A tall, deep crimson Zora stepped inside as the door slides shut quietly. They towered over me, with a mouth full of sharp teeth shadowed by a proud brow. Unlike the many Zora’s I had seen over my years, this particular one lacked any of the frilly decorations or jewelry their species holds fondly.  
Bowing my head to the floor I greeted them. “Hello, I am delighted to finally meet you.” My voice came out huskily, and their bright yellow eyes narrow slightly.  
Gills flared as I shifted to a better form. Fins, claws, scales and all the bells and whistles formed easily. Scenting the air I matched the pheromones emanating out of them like a cloud. They were most certainly in heat, badly. The fact they were still standing with their hands folded politely behind their back spoke volumes of their self control.  
Raising my head to meet their eyes, my newly acquired form glimmered. Silver scales shifted as I stood, every piece of light bounced off forming an almost rainbow spectrum. “Does this form please you master?”Cocking my head to the side, my fins shifted as they took it in.  
“It…. it is most adequate.” Their voice shook, and the muscles in their arm danced as they fought the urge to move.  
“Does master have a specific name they prefer?” Taking a few swaying steps to them, I shed the robes tied around me, allowing them to form a pool on the floor.  
“Nnn… no. Master will do, or sir.”  
“Ah, master is a man? What supple skin you have.” I give him a heavy hooded, sultry look before finally laying a hand on him. Even after shifting I still only came to his pectoral muscles, but it would suffice.  
“You smell…” He gulps the air down like a drowning man. “Delectable.”  
“I am able to attune the internal workings of a body to best suit your needs master, I can be anything you want. From a sweet, innocent woman, to a fertile mate. Whatever you desire.” I purr. Claws trace his collar bone and thumb over his lips before pulling his chin down to nip at the exposed flesh.  
Zoras turn almost feral upon mating, and I was riding the line very closely as I teased the mountain of a man in front of me.  
“Would you like to begin?” Leading him to the pool, I sank into the warm waters and allowed the scent of a willing partner to flood the air.  
“I apologize now for any… forthcomings. I am not myself as of the moment.” He follows my steps, in a trance as the pheromones grew stronger from the steam.  
“I’m not myself right now either, so come here and I can make you forget.” I let out a soft trill, allowing my head tail to tilt slightly. Baring my neck in a submissive manner was the push needed.  
Eyes dilating, the gold of his iris disappears as his fins twitch before he closes the distance. Growls and snarls fill the room as he scents my neck causing a purr of pleasure to erupt from my throat.  
Teeth worry at the flesh as his hands grab my hips, lifting me out of the water to allow better access to his prize.  
His chest rumbles in approval as my hands roam over the hard muscles covering his form. He was a marvelous specimen of Zora. All physical traits pointing to perfection, and I marveled at the strength hiding inside.  
Snapped back to reality, clasper bulged angrily between us. The flesh throbbing with every heavy, heart beat. Letting out a mewl, I rocked my slit over the straining pole causing an animalistic groan.  
“You are ready, go ahead and fill me.” I purr.  
“Not yet.” He breaths, rubbing himself against me.  
My confusion echoed through my scent, and he answered by lowering us down into the water. Never releasing me completely, he reached over to the clippers and quickly snipped the claws off his left hand. Drizzling a little bit of lubrication onto the hand, he revealed his plan as the fingers delved into my slit forcefully.  
A heavy moan erupts from my throat, as his fingers began to mercilessly hammering inside. Zora females held a much larger pouch compared to the males, due to the gestation of the young. And he seemed to be taking full advantage of the roomier area.  
After a short stint of a few fingers, balling his hand into a fist he forced himself further inside. Shuddering, I bucked my hips to allow an even deeper sensation. I could feel my abdomen distending slightly as he buried himself up to his elbow inside. The water of the pool lapped against the edges noisily as he almost jack-hammerd himself inside again and again.  
Heat creeped into my core, and stars blocked my vision as he drove his arm harder. My moans turned to screams when he laid his palm flat inside and pushed against a ribbed area inside the pouch.  
A final, shudder inducing thrust caused my body to convulse as pleasure rocked me. Slick liquid shot out of my slit as he extracted his arm, now dripping.  
Coming down from my high, the hard length pressed against my skin once more. Lifting me like a toy, he laid back in the water and floated easily while guiding me down onto the large organ.  
A few prods was all it took before slamming me down, hips snapping against my own. He didn’t let up from his insane pace from before, a quick staccato rhythm that bruised my core. Grunting, he squeezes my thighs and spreads them further in order to rub a finger over the bundle of nerves above my abused slit.  
Screams and howls echo in the room as he pounded away. Before suddenly, he freezes. Abdominal muscles shivering, he lets out a loud animalistic growl before slamming me down once more and erupting. His seed was hot and burned as he pumped me up and down. My walls sucked it up greedily, and after a few moments he halted.  
Sighing, I went to stand up but was stopped by his hands clutching my hips.  
“Master? Are you well?”  
Black eyes meet my own blue as I felt him harden inside me once again.  
“We are far from done.”

The next few hours continued in a similar matter. He pounded himself into me every way possible, feeding an almost endless supply of sperm inside causing my pouch to swell.  
After the final load, my stomach bulged out like a moon. For once I was thankful for the forgiving form I had taken. Zoras had the amazing ability to hold enormous amounts of water for long periods of time, resulting in a rather pliable form.  
I allowed myself to relax for a moment in the still warm waters of the pool, with the large zora resting a hand almost possessively on my extended middle. It had been awhile since I had taken a form for more than an hour, and the effects were becoming apparent.  
The constant breeding now hung over my head, causing a deep paternal instinct to gnaw at my mind. With a bulging stomach came the hormones along with it, and I could feel the pouch shifting to do… something.  
Ugh, I couldn’t wait to be rid of it.  
“Is Master happy?” Stroking an arm, I closed my eyes to try and allow the water to soothe the many aches covering my body. Missing scales left a mimicry of bruises on my thighs, arms, and wrists. Bite marks scattered over my throat and breasts screamed possession like a wedding ring, and my scent had been mixed so thoroughly I had difficulty disconcerning who’s was who’s.  
He grunted his answer, but pulled me into his lap once more. Soft trills and purrs followed as his hands roamed over my abused body, taking note of all serious injuries.  
“Almost. We have one last duty.” He rumbles, before reaching hand down between my legs once more. I prepared myself for another harsh fucking but found myself surprised when he ignored the puffy slit. Instead, he fondled a bumpy area directly below I hadn’t realized was there.  
It had been a few centuries since I had bedded a Zora, and it would seem in my absence, Hylia had taken a twist on their reproduction.  
To my amazement, a thin, flexible organ appeared in his hand. It was slightly rounded, with a scoop like ending, and much longer then expected. It was covered in a similar slick from my slit, and as he slowly moved his hand up and down on it, something built inside me.  
Laying back down to float, he guided me back onto his considerably larger shaft so I fit snugly against him. Almost like a puzzle piece. After he was buried inside me sufficiently, my newly discovered organ moved of its own accord underneath his. Where I found another new addition. A small slit.  
I hesitated to call it a cock, tentacle seemed to fit better. As such, the tentacle slipped inside his slit and journeyed deeply inside him. Going off my memory from prior, it would seem the females now took the sperm, fertilized the eggs inside her pouch, and then exchanged the mixed slurry back into the male to carry. Perhaps this was to encourage multiple pairings to ensure a more varied population, or maybe to help cut down on pup lose by tying a mated pair more tightly together. Whatever the case, it was by far the most bizarre client I’d had to date.  
Upon finally reaching its end, the tentacle began to pulse. The contents of my pouch rolling around in preparation as he began to thrust slowly inside me to assist with the movement.  
After a few moments, I almost felt like I had to use the bathroom, but the urge turned to be the releasement of the eggs slurry. I watched in fascination as my abdomen slowly shrunk, while his grew in turn as the tentacle pumped away inside him. The experience lasted another hour as we slowly coaxed the finale eggs outside of my body into his. And after our task complete, he promptly fell asleep from exhaustion  
Once more I attempted to disengage from him in order to clean myself, and to shift out of the hormonal form I had been stuck in for the better part of a day. But, fate had a different plan. As trying to leave caused excruciating pain to rip through slit and tentacle.  
Godammit. It knots.  
I was effectively, glued to this handsome Zora until the knot wilted, or until he roused and walked me through how to disassemble the puzzle we had become.  
I’d spent worse nights awake.


	2. Responsibilities

The morning came slowly, as I lazily traced the water ripples from our floating. I felt him shift beneath me, and he raised a groggy eye at me.  
“Nnnrgh… You’re awake?”  
“I never slept. I’ve been a little preoccupied.” I wiggled slightly to emphasize my point, making him startle as he felt our still bonded organs.  
“We are still...?”  
“Stuck? Yes. I wasn’t able to move as the pain was a little to much to constitute removal.” As I spoke the blood drained from his face. “Are you alright?”  
“We need to seperate. Now.” He retracted his shaft, causing my body to sigh in relief, and palmed my slit to encourage the tentacle to move as well. The latter proved to be difficult. The tentacle refused to budge, even after he lifted me gently to try and coax it’s hold to release. The movement causing a soft cry of pain to escape my gritted teeth. Attempting to apologize with his eyes, he was surprisingly tender as he lowered me back down.  
“May I ask Sir, why it’s being so stubborn.” I stretched my aching muscles, and massaged my lower back as it protested to the movement.  
“If it will not release, I will end up with child.” I froze.  
“You will become pregnant?!”  
He nods and rubs his eyes with his hand. “Yes. This is how it would come to fruition. You are essentially ensuring the eggs do not move during the incubation period, and to encourage them to catch in my pouch. If we cannot release you they very well could.”  
“Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck, I am NOT becoming a parent right now.” Shaking my head, I attempt to shift.  
Nothing.  
My heart races, and my limbs begin to shake as I try to will my change again.  
Nothing.  
“Miss, are you ok?” He reaches a hand out to try and comfort me. I slap it away.  
“I most certainly am not ok! I can’t shift! I’m trying to change so I can get off you and I can’t!” I shout. Putting my trembling hands on my cheeks I try to control my rapid breathing. My vision began to black out, and I could hear him trying to speak but it sounded miles away.  
My teeth were much sharper in this form, and they ground together painfully as my entire frame shook.  
I can’t breath. My chest is to heavy.  
Tiny needles prick my fingers.  
Boulders rolled in my stomach.  
A loud ringing rattles my ears.  
When…  
Water rushes in my mouth, and floods my gills, snapping me back.  
“Miss! You need to breath!”  
He sounds concerned somehow, when he should be the one worrying.  
“Hey! Hey! Look at me! Count all the different colors you can see.” He demands.  
It distracts me from the heavy weight pushing against my chest. I study his golden eyes. Wait, there’s shades of blue weaved into them, with a dark almost honey color near the edge. They contrast with his cream colored face, and the crimson of his brow melts into a near pink as it meets.  
“Good, now name all the things you can think of that start with the letter S.” He continues.  
Sad, slip, seam, sour… Wait, he’s coaching me through this?  
“Why are you helping me?” My voice comes out garbled from the water, but so weak.  
He sighs and lifts me out of the water finally, still bonded together.  
“I have a dear friend who suffers from similar episodes, you remind me of him a bit.” He answers after ensuring I was breathing. I chuckle slightly and sag against him. He supports me with no effort.  
We stand for a few moments before his chest rumbles under my cheek. “We still must address, ah, the elephant in the room.” He blushes adorably as he gestures to our still joined bodies.  
“What’s your best idea? I can’t shift, and trying to move me causes pain for both of us.” I reply, studying how expressieve his face is.  
He seemed to be at a loss for words.  
“Well, for starters we can’t stay here. We’re already over your reservation time.” I motion at the messy room. Scratching my head for a moment I snap my fingers suddenly.  
“Ah, I have an idea. Close your eyes.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Close. Your. Eyes. Trust me.” I smile weakly and place a dainty hand over his eyes.  
In a rush of color, we disappear.

 

The feeling is almost indescribable when it comes to teleporting. But, over the years I found the best comparison is to having all of your organs suddenly displaced and then squished back inside, paired with a severe case of vertigo. As such, people unfamiliar with it aren’t too fond.  
We slam down into a fresh spring, causing him to retch slightly.  
“I’m sorry. That’s why you don’t keep your eyes open.” I apologize as he catches his breath.  
After a few moments he takes in our new surroundings.  
“Where have you taken us?”  
“A fresh water spring far in the hills of lanayru, it’s well hidden.” He cranes his neck as he studies the nearby apple trees, rocks, and gurgling water. “Further downstream is good fishing grounds, and right now it’s the perfect time for hearty bass.”  
“How do you know of this place?” He peers down at me curiously.  
“I am older than the mountains surrounding us, I know of many secluded areas if this one isn’t private enough for you.” I answer casually.  
I had expected hesitation, maybe anger, but most certainly not what he did.  
Chuckles shook his chest as he covered his mouth with the free hand that wasn’t holding me up. I quirked my brow in question.  
“I’m sorry, I do not mean to laugh at you. But you cannot be serious, you don’t look any older than me.” He chuckles softly.  
“You saw me shift earlier into the form you now see, have you not heard of the immortal shape shifter Gabora? I thought I had at least become a mythical beast at this point.” I frown.  
“You’re Gabora?! The monster that will eat your fins at night?!” He calls out aghast.  
“That’s what I am now? Huh, a bedtime story used to scare children. Well I’ll take it. To answer your question, yes. But eating fins, no.” Wagging a finger in front of him in a shaming motion. “And do I look like I’m a monster?”  
Silence for a few moments before he erupts in giggles. The giggles quickly turn to belly shaking laughter as he wipes tears from his eyes.  
I think he’s in shock. Surely this can’t be normal.  
“Err… Sir?”  
“Ah come now, I believe we’ve made it past formalities. Call me Sidon.” Shaking a few more laughs out he sighs and glances down at me. “Forgive me, I’m just thinking of how funny it will be to tell Bazz that I bedded his childhood fear.”  
“Oh, well. You can check that off your bucket list now. But back to the task at hand, we’re still stuck together.” I tug once more causing slight discomfort.  
“We’re past the point that we can separate and avoid parental responsibility, we are, as you would say, fucked.”  
I sag against him and groan.  
Great, just what I needed. Fucking kids. I’d been lucky so far and hadn’t reproduced in almost three centuries, but my luck seemed to finally run out.  
“You are surprisingly calm about this sir, er, Sidon.”  
“I have been meaning to settle down for a few years now, and with Calamity now gone, it’s the right time. I don’t mind raising a guppy but as I am now I will need your assistance in the coming months.” He finally moves and steps into the deeper end of the spring, causing a delicate shiver to run up my spine from the temperature change.  
With the weak light of the lanayru region, my scales managed to continue to shine and Sidon seemed fascinated with them. His hands ran up and down my arms, fingering a stray scale every now and again as his chest rumbles.  
“I’m going to need a little run down of your reproductive cycle, it’s been years since I’ve seen a birth of your kind.” I say after floating lazily for a few moments.  
“Well, for the next day or two we’ll stay attached. And after the catching period you’ll take out the incomplete eggs, and then it’s a two month incubation period, where the infants are born live. After that they’re in the guppy stage so we’ll both have to watch them until they grow their limbs and can walk on land. So in total I’d say 4 or 5 months that I’ll need you here for them to grow properly.” During his explanation I had sat up, wiggling the thin tentacle slightly to test it’s movement. If I focused, I could feel the round eggs tumbling around.  
“Only 5 months? I can handle that. After that we will part ways.” Laying back down I studied how his scales overlapped and blended together.  
“In the meantime, I feel very awkward calling you Gabora. Is there a particular name you would prefer I call you?”  
“At the moment, I go by Gara. But any variation is okay.” Shifting myself so I could see him, I propped an elbow on his surprisingly still hard stomach. He nods and clasps his hands behind his head tail and sighs.  
This was going to be the longest 5 months of my life.

 

After a few lazy days of simply floating in the water, we startled as we felt the tentacle shift inside him.  
“Ah! It’s time.” He grunts before swimming slowly over to the mouth of the spring, from here a small waterfall formed and tumbled down into the stream. “Do you remember what to do?”  
“Yes Sidon, you’ve gone over this several times.” I sigh. My muscles were exhausted from the constant sitting, as there was no other position comfortable while attached.  
Wiggling again, the tentacle releases it’s hold on his body and delves deeper inside him. It almost felt like an extended hand, I could feel the loose eggs milling around, and the few small orbs that had hardened and stuck.  
The shape of the tentacle reveals it’s duel purpose, as when it finally slides out it holds a clutch of eggs. They float up to the surface and I study them for just a moment. They were the size of marbles, and clear all throughout. It was obvious they held no new life inside. Delving back inside Sidon, the process continued. Reach inside, scoop out eggs, repeat. It was a much faster, and less sensual way then how they had originally got inside him. But his gritted teeth and clenched fists showed his discomfort.  
After a dozen or so journeys inside, it was scraping the sides of his pouch for any stragglers. As an incomplete egg left inside could spell death to the live pups inside, they would steal the nutrients necessary for growth and cause internal problems for the carrier.  
Ensuring I was being thorough, caused Sidon more pain. As the tentacle was slightly pointed to help dig them out from the folds.  
“I am sorry, it’s not the most efficient route.” I placate him by patting his hand. “After we’re done I’ll go get you the biggest hearty bass that can be found.”  
He gives me a small smile as the tentacle slips out once more. “I believe we are almost done.”  
As if on cue, the tentacle did one last journey inside before finally tallying up the successful eggs.  
“Four. We’ve got four so far. But if I remember, only one in three survives. So we’re looking at maybe two?” I pull the tentacle out and it curls up and disappears inside me finally.  
“Roughly. Some end up with only one. We will have to wait and see.” Sidon lays down and stretches with a sigh.  
I stand up finally and moan in pleasure.  
“Stars, I forgot how good it feels to just be me.” Limbs shift as I manage to swap back to my original form. A willowy shekiah woman is my preferred form, due to its flexibility and stealth.  
Unfortunately, I had no clothes, leaving me nude. The long white hair flowed down my back and I plucked a sturdy vine from a nearby tree to tie it up in a crude fashion. While weaving the plant through the thick tresses I noticed Sidon staring.  
“Is something wrong? Are you in pain?” I began stepping into the pool.  
“No no! No. I’m alright. Just… a little surprised that you can shift. I know you have told me, and shown me once. But I have gotten used to you so quickly that, it’s a little strange seeing you in a new form.” He gives me a crooked smile.  
“Oh yeah? Watch this.” Shifting rapidly, I went through my archive of form I had picked up across the years. Men, woman, goron, zora, rito, hylian, lizalfos, bears, deer, birds on and on.  
Sidon laughed as I did half woman half horse. “I call this a centaur. And this one, is a cute lynel. Even though I’ve never seen one.”  
He applauded as I bowed before shifting back one last time. “It must be very useful to be able to change so quickly. I’m sure you got into lots of trouble doing that.”  
“On more than one occasion, remind me to tell you the story of how I convinced a man he was a fairy and he lived that way for the rest of his life.” Giggling, I finish wrapping my hair up and begin trekking down the small waterfall to catch the fish I promised.  
Walking down the small stream gave me time to gather enough grass to weave a rough net for fishing. I could have shifted to make catching easier but after being stuck in a form for so long, it felt good to stretch and use my head instead of instincts.  
It also gave me an excuse to take my time and absorb everything that happened. I am going to be a mother. For the first time in centuries I will have to worry about more than myself, and more than just a child. Sidon as well as the guppies when they hatch. Rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand as I worked made me realize I was sweating.  
“I thought it was cold in lanayru.” I grumbled. The icy water reminded me of it’s namesake after wading in to get a better vantage of the lazy fish. Tossing my net out, my mind wandered once more.  
The thought of being a mother wasn’t what terrified me, raising a baby is easy, it’s the realization none of my offspring ever inherited my immortality. I’ve had multiple partners, families, generations, sliding by me as they all withered and died. It never stopped hurting. The thought of Sidon’s sweet smile eventually stopping made my heart clench more than intended.  
“Damn hormones. I’m shifted! Why are they still sticking around?!” My shouting had scared the fish away, furthering my frustration. “Stupid fucking feelings, stupid Sidon with his stupid cute face, stupid babies, stupid reproductive bullshit!”  
Fishing ended up taking more than intended, and when I finally hefted myself back up into our little spring with a full net, Sidon was pacing.  
“There you are! I was worried when you didn’t come back right away!” He exclaimed before sweeping me up, net and all, into a tight hug. “I thought something had happened to you Gara!”  
“I was fine, just needed some time to think. And I’m sure you appreciated the time alone.” Patting his arm, I motioned to be let down. “Also, I got fish!”  
“Oh good, I’m starving.” Plopping back down in the water, I noticed his stomach had the slightest bulge to it. Reminding me of my impending responsibilities.  
“I’ve got hearty bass, hyrule bass, staminoka bass, armoured carp, and a handful of sneaky snails.” I opened the net and let the fish swim out, keeping them live made it easier for next meal since Sidon wouldn’t have to worry about going out to catch them. “And, if you’re feeling veggies or fruit I gathered some mushrooms, apples, and a few mighty bananas some fellow dropped while running away from me. I guess seeing a lynel still scares people.” Hefting another net up, I let this one sit on shore a little ways off.  
“Wow, you sure got alot during that time.” He remarks.  
“Yeah, I kind of got a little carried away didn’t I. But no matter how much I gathered it didn’t feel like enough.” I respond with a shrug and reach a clawed hand out to grab a fish, wait, clawed hand? Feeling my sides, I realized I had shifted back to a Zora without realizing it.  
“Sidon, how long have I been a Zora?”  
“Hmm?” He looked up from a mouthful of hearty bass, before swallowing. “Come again?”  
“When did I switch?”  
“Oh, that. You did when I hugged you. I thought you were aware when you switch?”  
“Normally, yes. I hadn’t even realized it. I just slipped into it.” I ran a hand over my scaled arm to try and calm my jittering nerves.  
“It’s probably because of me. You can smell yourself so you swap to the form that recognizes it, it’s my guess.” He shrugs and continues chowing down on a fish.  
“Maybe. Hmm.”


	3. Skin to Skin

Night came, and with it came the questions.  
“So. You’re immortal.” Sidon says nonchalantly while staring at the sky.  
“Yup.”  
“How?”  
“It’s a long story.” I drawl, bumping his hip with my own.  
“How long of a story?”  
“Longer then you have the patience for. Go to sleep, you need your energy.”  
With that, I swim out of the water and shift to a small deer.  
“I’m going to keep watch for now, I’ll wake you when it’s your turn.”  
“Are you really doing that? You said this is a secluded area, why are you so on edge?” He flips over and stares at me. His head was the only thing visible in the sliver of moonlight we had, and his bioluminescent dots coated his face and fins making him look like the constellations above us.  
“One can never be to sure of safety. That’s what brought Hyrules downfall to begin with. And what will eventually cause it to happen again, and again, and again until this beautiful world is brought to dust.” Gazing to the stars, memories of burning cities and blood danced across my eyes.  
“You’re awfully negative sometimes.”  
“I’m aware. But don’t let me drag you down on that. You rest and I’ll be back.” Leaving the small pond, my sense immediately were flooded with new smells, sights, and sounds. The night would be a long one. The zora hormones to protect my mate had overrun my brain and it drove me wild to be so smothering. Protecting another was never my strong suite.  
But the patrol did allow me space away from Sidon’s intoxicating smell, and his overwhelming positivity. Why had he chosen to come to the tearoom with the threat of pregnancy a possibility? Had he been so enthralled by his heat he couldn’t think rationally? He seemed much to educated to be wandering around in a lustful cloud.  
A little to educated.  
Shaking my head I tried to focus more on my patrol. Even a second away from the real world could result in danger. I needed to stay alert. Especially with Sidon… Dammit! I couldn’t go more then five seconds without thinking of the man! This was more than hormones and breeding and parenthood. Something was tying me to him.  
“Curse you Hylia for meddling with my life once more. Haven’t you done enough?”

My feet ached. That was my first thought when I awoke. My second thought was that I am terribly hungry. The water was cool, and soothed my tender feet as I slowly opened my eyes.   
Gara was still out on “patrol”, even though I was well aware she was using the excuse to think. She may be older than the mountains, but she has much to learn when it comes to subtlety.   
Catching a few of the fish she had left in our spring made breakfast easy for me, and munching on the hearty bass made me more awake then before. I noticed the spring had been emptied of any sharp rocks, or shells. And a few slabs of rock had been shifted to make an area for sitting. She certainly had been busy.  
As if on cue, Gara came prancing in from the forest still in deer form. I could always tell it’s her, as whatever form she was in carried her signature silver color and blue eyes.  
“I see your awake, good. Is breakfast to your liking?” She shifts easily into her Zora form and swims up to me.  
“Yes, quite delicious. Have you eaten?”  
“Already done. Some young willow sprouts were a healthy meal for me.” I noticed she had been circling me as she spoke, scenting the air.  
“I feel perfectly fine Gara, no need to fret.”  
“I’m not.”  
“If you say so. Well, what’s on the agenda for today?” Clasping my hands in front of me, I put my most serene smile on my face.   
“Well, not much. I don’t want to strain you at all, but if you have anything in mind I can see what we can do.” She returned my smile ten fold and curled herself up in my arms. My shaft worked on it’s mind and emerged proudly, demanding attention. She barely even blinked before sliding herself onto me, pushing me to lay down in the water gently. Her own shaft joined me as well, locking us together.  
I sighed, content with being close to her. Even before mating with her, there had been an aura around her that caused me to be at ease. Even the realization that she had impregnated me had not scared me as badly as it could with her soothing presence.   
Her bulge shifted inside my pouch, feeling and checking on the eggs to ensure they were fine. She would deny it vehemently, but I could feel she cared for me and the guppies a great deal already. It was a rather peaceful morning. We simply floated and allowed our bodies to provide comfort to the other.  
The silence was broken after I had a quick nap, and was awoken around noon to her voice.  
“Sidon.”  
“Yes Gara?”  
“You asked me earlier, how old I was.” She sat up from her spot on my chest. “Do you still want to hear the story?”  
“Why of course!” I smiled down at her encouragingly.  
She sighed and wiggled her hips slightly, causing my shaft to thrust slowly inside her. The motion helped her relax as she began to speak.  
“I was… originally a Hylian girl. Nothing fancy about that. I lived in castle town thousands of years ago, when the hyrulean civil war had ended and the races had just begun to form the treaties we know today.” She arched herself up, forcing my shaft to move harder to keep intandem with her body. “My mother was a shopkeeper, she sold potions with my father. And one day, an old woman came into the store. She needed a healing potion. But she had no rupees. As such, my father cast her out.”  
I gasped. “You would turn a woman away who needed help?”   
“Times were different back then Sidon, people were still unsure if Hyrule as a kingdom would survive. Most of us were just trying to survive.” She said, moving herself now on my shaft.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting, carry on.”  
“As a result, the old woman warned my father looks could be deceiving, and to not trifle with matters he did not understand. He cast her out once more as my mother egged him on. I had been sleeping and came out to see what was going on when she revealed who she was.”   
There was silence, save for the water moving in short waves as she tucked her head into my chest while continuing to move her hips.  
“And who was she?” I finally say.  
“The goddess herself, Hylia in disguise.” She finally chokes out.  
“What?! The goddess doesn’t reveal herself to mortals!” I shout. The idea of the goddess just, appearing, was a wild accusation.  
“Sidon, I would never lie. The goddess was testing to see if Hylians could function without a greater being pushing them from behind, and my father in his ignorance, cursed this entire land. She turned to me and placed a curse on my body. “Until that which is wicked is cleansed, she will suffer until the end”. And with nary a whisper, she vanished. Leaving me a hideous beast. It took years for me to learn to control my shifting, and by that time my parents had died. I was left alone, and as an abomination to the land. I spent centuries hiding in caves and ponds, learning new forms and becoming better and better at handling my newfound skills. I hadn’t spoken to an actual person in so long.” Tears slipped out of her eyes, but it felt wrong to stop her as she continued.  
“Until I meet, her. She was a quiet girl that lived on a ranch. Blonde hair and blue eyes. I approached her as a wolf, and she told me the stories of the great hero, the maiden, and the great evil. Of how the goddess Hylia had blessed the land to fruition,and everything was to her desire. I loved her so much, but she went with the “chosen” hero. And they all died. And left me. I spent millenia wandering these hills, watching everything grow and die. Seeing the creation of the divine beast, seeing how we could help the future, it all became meaningless as everyone left before they could see their plans.”  
I ran a hand over her head tail as she wept, her hip still as we floated in the cool spring.  
“I realized nothing mattered, and I lost everything. I tried so many times to have a regular life, but I never aged. And eventually I would be cast out or left alone as my family died. So many lovers, friends, children, have left me behind in this mortal world.”  
Tears stung my own eyes as she continued.  
“I only have one living descendent, did you know that? After being as old as I am the goddess chose to kill every single one of them some way or another, leaving a single boy. He’s the lone survivor of a one night stand with a soldier of hyrule. Eight generations have passed since then, but I know he’s mine, he carries the same eyes I do. And isn’t it just, ironic, that the goddess chose him to be the next hero?”   
“Wait.” My hand froze on her, causing her to look up. “Your descendent is the chosen hero? You mean Link?”  
“How do you know him? I’m aware he’s well known due to his reputation but how do you know?” She looked at me curiously.  
“He helped me with… a rather large issues. But I can not believe that Link, of all people, is your descendent!” The thought of my small hylian friend being a great grandchild of the beautiful being in front of me was, interesting, to say the least.  
“You haven’t seen my Hylian form have you? Here, let me show you.” She withdraws herself from me and lifts her hips to sit above me. The air around her shimmered as she shifted, and it revealed the form she insisted on. A short, plump hylian stared back at me. Brown locks trailed down her back and her striking blue eyes showed her initial form. Her skin was slightly bumpy, and red lines criss crossed her skin every now and again.  
“This is how I looked prior to the curse, average. But after, she cursed me to look like this.” Shifting once more, she showed a deformed creature. It’s skin sagged and wrinkled, a diseased hue made her look as if she was made of wood, and her face was no more then two sunken black holes in her head.  
“The goddess cast me out from society, and forced me to live through countless lives. All from one person's mistake.” She had shifted back to her zora form once more, and rubbed her face on my scales before sighing. “That’s how old I am, and why. Does that answer your question?”  
“It does, and I thank you for… exposing yourself, to me. We are in a very unique situation, and any help I can have to better understand you will assist.” We floated once more, letting the early afternoon light warm us. It surprised me with how comfortable I was with her silence. I still knew very little about my children’s mother, but I was certain by the end I would consider her a friend.  
“I would consider it fair if you knew more about me. Any questions you have I am more then willing to answer.” I smiled down at her, causing her cheeks to redden slightly.  
She coughed before sitting awkwardly once more. Even with how much she complained about being joined it seemed she seeked it out for comfort, as she slipped herself inside me with a sigh.  
“Well, first off, what is your rank in your kingdom? You are much to educated to be a simple soldier, and your lack of scars points to being of noble birth.” Her blue eyes drill into my own, reflecting iridescent glimmers as the light hits her scales.  
“You would be correct, I am not a soldier, nor a guard. I am of noble birth.” I chuckled letting a hand pat hers. “However, my exact rank is a surprise I would like to save until we arrive back in my homeland.”   
She puffs her cheeks up in irritation before huffing and crossing her arms, making a point to stare at the greenery doting the spring instead of me. “If I guess it, will you let me know if I’m right?” Her eyes were trying to burn a hole into a fern.  
“Perhaps, perhaps not. I would say seeing you like this is a much more favorable option for me.” Teasingly I tugged on her fin, causing her to blush deeply. For as much as she had told me about herself, bedding the prince of zora would be a bit to much information for the moment. That could wait.  
“Alright fine. Then do you have any siblings? I never did.”  
“I had one. An older sister.” I trailed off and concentrated on her constant fussing over the eggs inside me. She caught my hesitation and trilled softly in a soothing manner.  
“If it pains you, I will not push. I merely ask as you act very much as one of my children from long ago, he had an older brother that he idolized. And when the new war began he left to follow his father's path.” She smiled at me once more, and squeezed my hand.  
“You are correct, I loved my older sister with all of my heart. She was like a second mother to me, and she taught me many valuable lessons. She is actually the one who showed me how to climb waterfalls.” I wistfully remembered the grueling lessons, the water pushing my young body back at every turn. She had been with me every moment of the way, lending a hand if I feel to far behind.  
“She sounds wonderful.”   
“You would have liked her I am sure, but unfortunately she left our world years ago.”  
“Ah, my apologies Sidon. I did not mean to bring up such painful memories.” Patting my hand once more, she withdrew herself and eased off into the water. “I believe that is enough stories for the day. Let us worry about more pressing matters, such as forming a better area for the guppies to stay while they grow.”


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Sidon watched me work in muted fascination. After our little heart to heart, he had warmed up to me considerably more. Which says much to his character, as he had started off quite warm. The idea made me wonder if his original mannerism was all for show.  
Nonsense. He was a genuine individual. Shame on me for thinking such things. I shook my head slightly before returning to reality.  
A few weeks had passed since we had landed in the small spring, and I was attempting to form a makeshift hut to allow a dry area from the rain. Currently in a squirrel like form, I darted up and down the ceiling to press dried grass into the cracks. Sidon had mixed some thick clay with the clean water to help form a glue to press into the remaining space.  
“Thank you.” He handed me another glob, and we worked quickly to finish patching it up.  
“I would say that is a rather fine dwelling.” He remarks as I shift back into the water.  
“It should be sturdy, I used the straightest logs I could find.” I admired our handiwork from afar.   
“Indeed.” Sidon ran a hand over his protruding abdomen before wrapping an arm around my middle. He had grown much more touchy as the eggs grew, resulting in a near constant state of touching. I did not really mind. Of all people to be touching, Sidon would be on my top list.  
“Are you hungry? You seem a bit gray.” I take in his scent for a moment, it was thick with his pregnancy and myself, but it also held a touch of irritation.  
“A little. I’ve actually been craving something for a few days now.” He turns on his back to float once more, the action familiar now. Mounting his shaft, I straddled him snugly, before fixing my own to caress the inside of his pouch. The tip would stroke the now large eggs, and ensure they were forming correctly. Doing so revealed the thing that was irking him.  
“I think one of the eggs is being rejected.” I rub his stomach slightly as he sighs.  
“I was worried you would say that, it felt like something was wrong.” He pinched the skin between his eyes and massages his temples before looking down at me. “Do you think?”  
“There is a possibility, I’m going to give it another day or two before I act on it. I don’t want to cause you unnecessary pain.” The tentacle wiggles around the egg in questions as his chest rumbles in appreciation as he thrusts slowly inside me.   
“Thank you. I wish to give them all a fighting chance before removing it.”  
“No problem at all, now what have you been craving? More crab I expect?” I give him a crooked smile as he laughs.  
“You are correct my pearl, a nice bright eyed crab with a side of hearty bass sounds wonderful now.” Ah, there it was. Recently he had slipped into calling me his pearl, or his precious. I had caught myself almost calling him love a few times as well, and I cursed the hormones inside me that caused it.  
“Whatever you ask, I will return in a moment. You remember the call I taught you if anything befalls you, correct?” I remove myself from him and begin placing scent markers in the area.  
He trills the quick four note to me with a smile.  
“Good. Do not hesitate to use it if anything feels strange. And I mean anything.” I stress.  
“Do no worry about me such, I am no weakling.” He flexes his muscles causing me to laugh.  
“I am aware, but this area can be strange, so use it if necessary.” Shifting to a large hawk, I nod to him once more before taking off.  
The land shrunk below me as I climbed higher in the clean air. Our small spring fed a thin stream that twisted down into a larger river, which bordered a shallow reedland. Here I could find the crab Sidon had been devouring in a blink of an eye.  
I dove down into the marshy area, and shifted to my zora form quickly. The clawed hands made weaving a net easier.   
My task complete, I waded around the area picking fleet lotus seeds, the aforementioned crabs, and a few unlucky birds that stayed still for to long. The net I weaved quickly began to fill and I had started my journey to the river to catch fish when a disgusting scent caught my attention.  
It smelled of decaying meat, sweat, and visceral blood. A repulsive mixture which caused concern.  
“That could only be…” Abandoning my net, I shifted and flew in the air to try and scope the origin of the scent. Calm waters and swaying trees greeted me. Sniffing the air once more, I realized the scent had past. “Perhaps the wind carried it from afar.” I mumbled to myself before diving back to the ground.   
Picking my net up, I returned to my fishing. A handful of fish made their way into my trap, but I missed a few easy catches as my mind strayed to the scent once again. For such a scent to show would mean a great beast had passed through, or was nearby. “We didn’t see anything though, quit worrying.” I growled to myself as I missed another catch.  
I abandoned fishing after a few more moments, I was unable to focus without my mind straying back to Sidon’s safekeeping. “Fine, fine! I will go back with everything now, explain why I’m back, and then return here if he needs more. Happy?” My mind grumbles in agreement as I shift to a large hawk to better carry my heavy net.   
Cold air whistles through my feathers as I climb high once again, the scent tickling my beak as I flapped. It was putrid, and clung to the clouds as I struggle to fly with my awkward prize. My heart slammed in my chest as it grew stronger and stronger while flying back to our spring.  
A loud animalistic roar made me halt for a second, followed by the call I had just confirmed with Sidon. My form grew twice as large as I rocketed back to the spring. Cresting over the rocks blocking it, revealed a Hinox reaching its hand into the water blindly trying to catch the quick swimming Sidon.  
My beak opened and let out an ear splitting screech as I landed heavily on the bank. Sand shook as I tossed my net to the side to bellow at the monster who blinked dumbly before responding with it’s own call.  
“SIDON, STAY BACK.” I shout before dodging a grubby hand. The hinox stomped and grabbed a handful of earth and tossed it at me. Deflecting it with a wing, I reared back and used my beak to dig into the creature’s shoulder. It screamed in response and tried to swat me off. My talons unfurled and penetrated it’s abdomen, tearing viscera and flesh in chunks as I grabbed a better hold.   
Sidon’s scent was thick with gagging fear, causing my blood to pound even harsher in my ears as the instinct to protect grew larger. Snapping at the Hinox’s head I flapped my large wings and began lifting us into the air. The beast cried out in surprise as we climbed higher and higher. My head pulled back, snake like as I striked again. This time my beak came in contact with bone.   
My head twisted back and forth as I tore at the flesh. The hinox feebly hit at me with it’s hand, but it was all for naught, as with one final cry I snapped it’s spine. The beast stilled in my claws as I used all my might to unstick my talons, and hurl the beast miles away from my mate.   
The forest shuddered as the carcass landed heavily, and I stayed in the air panting. Wings beat loudly, and my blood slowly stopped pounding in my ears. Sidon was probably terrified right now.  
Slowly, I lowered myself back to the ground and trilled softly. I was still in my hawk form as he emerged from the spring with his own response.   
“Are you okay?” I heave out.  
“Yes. It didn’t even touch me.” He whispers. “You came so quickly, and you… you just…” He shuddered and looked up at me.  
“I am sorry for that, it wasn’t very ladylike.” I manage to make my brain realize the damage was gone, and finally was able to shift. Sidon visibly relaxed as I rolled my neck and studied the wounds covering my arms.  
“Oh! You are injured! Come here, I will heal you.” He beckons.  
“No, I’m alright. I need to… to be alone for a second.” I turn to leave but was stopped by Sidon grabbing my wrist.  
“Please, allow me to heal you. It’s the least I can do.” His golden eyes pleaded with me, as his scent spiked with concern clouding my head. I followed him dazed into the water, where he clucked and placed a warm hand over the still bleeding wound.  
It was silent, save for the water flowing and the few brave birds that had begun calling once more. His hand warmed my entire arm, and I could feel the flesh knitting back together as he worked. I stared blankly at the shore, at my abdoned net. It still held my catch.  
“If you are hungry the fish are there.” I gestured at the wriggling net, making Sidon pause. “Are you done? I feel well.” Pulling my arm out I glanced at the damage. It looked over two weeks old, fresh white skin replacing the bleeding gash. Within a few days the scales would grow back, good as new.  
“Gara, before you run away again, what was that?” Sidon places a hand on my shoulder as I tread water softly.  
“What was what? You were in danger, I took care of the issue. I brought your fish.” I answer robotically.  
“Not that, no. I mean your fighting. You didn’t even hesitate to grab that enormous thing and toss it like a toy, you still have it’s blood on you!” He wipes a sticky trail off my head, revealing the dark red blood.  
“It was the best way to protect you. If you will excuse me, I need to clean myself off.” Shaking his hand off my shoulder, I stepped out of the spring and jumped down the short walls and walked away. He called after me, but I had already shifted into a new form, running into the grass.


	5. Shame

I didn’t return the next day, but I made sure he had food. And I continued to place scent markers around the area to warn off others. I studied him from afar. He swam leisurely in the spring, and rested his weary feet on the seating area I had made for him. Every now and again he would growl out a searching call, looking for me, calling for me to return.  
“He thinks of me as a monster. I can never face him again.” I stare miserably at my paws, the blue coloring of the wolf blending into the surroundings easily. He had hesitated to touch me, and he had been scared of how I had turned to check on him. “I really am an abomination aren’t I Hylia?” Looking at the sky revealed no answers, and I turned to patrol once more.

 

I knew she was hiding in the area somewhere, I couldn’t quite tell where exactly. She had masked her scent. And refused to answer my calls. Turning my head, I glanced over my shoulder at the rock were food would appear when I wasn’t looking. She still provided everything. I need only to ask, and it would appear. I could whisper the smallest thing and five minutes later, I would see it.   
She was, without a doubt, the most doting mate I had ever seen. Most will try to go above and beyond for their partners, but she was going to ruin me for any future relationships if she kept it going.  
“You think I see you as a monster. I do not. You protected me and the guppies, for that I am thankful.” I call out to water. I knew she was listening, hiding in the brush to avoid my eye. Sinking down further in the water, I let out a pleased purr. She had added a slab of rock under the seat that held a smooth, bumpy texture that felt marvelous on my feet. “It would please me greatly if you would come join me.” I call out with my eyes closed.  
The grass whispered, but nothing slipped in the water next to me. I grunted in annoyance.  
“I am aware you do not believe me, but as your mate, I wish to see you.” Crossing my arms I glared at a lazily moving piece of grass. A rock shifted next to me causing me to jump. She had disguised herself as a stone pebblit. Clever. “There you are, join me.”   
It was still amazing to see her shift, and I watched as limbs grew, and fins flared out in irritation as she sat on the rock pointedly.   
“Is there something in particular you need Sidon?” She asks, keeping her eyes trained on her feet that played in the water.  
“Yes, actually I do.” She darts her eyes at me for a second but returns to staring at her toes.   
“What do you wish for?”  
“You.” I reach a hand out and clasp hers in my own. She shivers slightly but makes no move to pull away. “I am aware you are feeling many things right now, and I would appreciate it if you would open yourself to me.”   
Thumbing her hand, I tried to catch her eye once more.  
“There is not anything to speak of. I fought a Hinox, and you are well. I am glad of that.”   
“Gara there is much more than just that in your mind. You avoid me, you refuse to speak, and now you barely acknowledge the world around you. It pains me to see you suffer so.” As I spoke, her hand shook more. Her entire frame trembled like a small child.  
“You were scared of me. I turned to look and saw nothing but fear.” She whispers. “You are scared of me, not for me. And that hurts.”   
“I could never be frightened by my own mate, I had fear for your well being! Gara you did not see yourself as I did, coated in blood and earth, but you still turned as if nothing was wrong to look at me. It was… awe inspiring.” I plead, my other hand taking her own and clutching it as a lifeline. Her jaw clenched as she ground at her teeth, and I felt her fingers tense.  
“You lie! You had shrunk from me! And you have hesitation upon touching me!” She howls, yanking her hand away. “I know you see me as a monster, they all always do!” Tears glimmered in her eyes as she finally faced me.  
“People always end up scared of me, no matter what I do for them! I am not going to keep you bound to me longer than required, and after you are well we will part ways.” Shifting once more, she shrank to a small bird and flew away.  
My heart sank at her words. I was aware my hesitation during her injuries had bothered her, but not to the extent she was showing.   
“Gara please do not run away!” I call out at the silver shape darting in the wind. “Please do not leave me alone.” My hand covers my abdomen as she disappears from view.

 

Morning came, signaling the next day. I watched Sidon chew thoughtfully on the bread I had brought. Spread across it was soft goat cheese, and paired with the sliced apples I foraged he seemed to enjoy the short meal. He had not asked for any new foods, or mentioned the many cravings he had had earlier. The thought worried me.  
Sidon shifted and clutched his middle, a pained expression gracing his handsome face. It reminded me of the possible rejected egg. Could it be the cause of his discomfort? My hands itched to soothe him, and my brain was screaming at me to assist. But the reminder of his fear kept me tied to the tree I watched him from.   
I had saved him from the Hinox, that much I knew, but the look he gave me… It reflected my own fear ten fold. And we had bounced the feeling back and forth until it resonated within me, that Sidon could be scared. I really had been joking with myself to believe it would be anything different. Someone as kind and caring as Sidon wouldn’t actually care for me, his actions had been driven by instinct. A rather hard pill to swallow.  
He had turned and relaxed further in the water, but his hands now clutched his middle as he curled further in one himself. The water rippled angrily around him, as he shuddered.   
I should go to him.  
He doesn’t wish to see a monster.  
But he is in pain!  
All the more reason not to disturb him.  
As his mate I need to support him during this!  
Zora are able to survive on their own.  
My internal battle raged, causing me to grumble in annoyance. Sidon hadn’t moved during my struggle, and his head had slipped under the water. A new scent caught my attention.  
Blood. Sidon’s blood.  
The metallic tang burned my nostrils, and the stifling taste urged my shift. Diving in the water head first I swam up to him.  
“What’s the matter? Where’s the bleeding?” I placed a hand on his forearm, noticing the muscles shivering.  
“My… my pouch… it h-hurts.” He stammers out from between gritted teeth. His hand clutched at my own tightly, his claws digging in the flesh.  
“Close your eyes.” Wrapping a hand over his face, we disappeared.

 

Hot steam assaulted my gills, and the water was shallower than our spring. Ignoring my own discomfort, I returned to his side.   
“Sidon I’m going to need you on your back love.” I say quietly, allowing a soft trill to follow as his face contorts in confusion. “We need to take the bad egg out, it’s going to burst inside you, that’s why your hurting.” He nods slowly before shifting onto his back.  
“This is going to hurt.” I give him an apologetic look before straddling his hips. Soft purrs and caresses helped relax him slightly as my tentacle slipped inside his slit. Upon reaching his pouch I was greeted with the rouge egg.   
It was pliant and rolled around easily, but due to its shape it proved difficult to remove. The eggs had grown a great deal in the past month, and from just feeling it, it had now grown to the size of an apple.   
“Sidon love, I'm going to have to use my hands to take it out. It's to big to be removed normally.” My tentacle slipped out quickly, and his eyes grew wide.  
“Is that your only option?”  
“It would seem so. It's much to large now. I am sorry.” The past few days were left behind as I took some of my natural slick to coat my hand. “I'm going to make this as quick as I can. Let me know if it hurts.”  
Sidon nods and grips my free hand tighter.  
Two fingers were the first things I pressed into his slit, it was considerably much smaller than my own, and it was not as forgiving either. Sidon face twists painfully as I ease them in ever so slowly. After a few tense moments, they slide in. Gradually adding more fingers proved difficult, as Sidon writhed in pain during the process. His claws had cut the flesh of my palms, resulting in thin needles piercing the scales.  
Pushing my hand forward took longer, as his pouch lacked the natural lubrication needed to assist the journey. After struggling a few more minutes my claws reached the natural barrier inside.   
“Love, this is going to hurt.” His eyes glimmered slightly with tears, before nodding once more. My hand breaches the puckered opening, and with a final push, slipped inside his pouch. Sidon sucked in a deep breathe, and ground his teeth harder. The slippery egg evaded my hand the first few moments, and soft trills helped ease Sidon’s squirming.  
“I’ve got it, I’ve got it.” I let out a sigh, and slowly closed my hand around the loose egg. “We only have to pull it out now. We’re almost there love.” Sidon nuzzles my hand, and takes a few calming breaths before relaxing.   
The journey out of his pouch was easier as he had been stretched now, but I winced at every small jitter it caused him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, my hand emerged. The cloudy egg was situated in my open palm. Such a small thing causing a sweet person so much pain. I had half a mind to crush it in my hand. But… Sidon’s mournful face stopped me.  
“It would have killed you if we left it.” I say softly. He holds his palms out in a bowl shape, and I deposit the egg inside it. Tears fell freely from his golden eyes as he wept over the lost guppy. “I am so sorry Sidon, I should have paid better attention to you. I never should have left you.”   
The waterworks threatens to overtake me, but I brushed them aside in favor of swimming to his side. I gently took his head in my arms and held him tenderly to my chest. “I promise to never abandon you again, on my life I will not.” Soft kisses pepper his brow as he leans into me gratefully. We lie in the hot waters of the natural spring for ages, silently saying our goodbyes to the failed life.   
After the highest part of the day passes, Sidon finally releases the egg from his hold. It floats for a few moments before slowly sinking. Disappearing in the steamy waters.   
“I want to go home.” Sidon whispers, still clutching at me like a life line.  
“Whatever you desire.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, we disappear in the blink of an eye.


	6. Caring is a two way street

The cool spring never felt more welcome as we splash down. Gara stayed stoic as she wrapped her body around me once more, providing the comfort I desperately needed. Even after seeing the incomplete egg, my paternal instincts were screaming at me for abandoning it so recklessly.   
Three.  
It was all that I had left from the multitude we had started off with. It pained me greatly to remember that only one, maybe two, would survive the next step.   
“Are you well? Do you need anything love?” Gara says quietly, she had wrapped her legs around my torso, and her hand ran soothingly over my brow.  
“As well as I can be.” I smile weakly at her, causing her to sigh.  
“Sidon I-” I held a hand up to stop her.  
“Don't, it's not needed. I am aware of your feelings. I am simply glad you are back.” Her hands grip me tighter as she buries her face in my head tail. “You were hurt, and I apologize for not being able to speak with you sooner about this matter.”  
“Sidon, out of all people, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I left you almost entirely alone, and that's not so easily forgivable.” Gara’s voice was soft, and slightly wobbly as she spoke. “You could have died due to my negligence, even if this situation isn't the most ideal I could never allow you to be harmed again.” A purr left my chest as I snuggled deeper in her embrace.   
“I am glad you are back my pearl. But you do not need to promise me anything. As long as you are by my side, even as a friend, I will be happy.”  
“You don't need to worry about any promises. Because this is for me. I haven't been the nicest while you are going through a big change in your life, sometimes I forget people still have feelings. And I need to remember to….to live.” Gara had lifted her head and now drilled her deep, azure eyes into my own.  
“I have lived far to long to believe in such things as this, but our meeting must have been pre determined. I hesitate to call it fate. But I feel…” She places a hand on her chest and breathes deeply. “There is something more than instinct tying me to you. And even after all of this is over, I wish to stay in your life in some way.”  
She could barely blink before I crowed with joy and wrapped her in a hug.  
“Gara you have no idea how much that means to me!” I laugh twirling us in a circle. She giggles before returning the hug even stronger.

 

Our time together grew much more pleasant after that day. As Gara opened herself slowly to me, I was able to help her relax as much as she helped me.   
The eggs grew swiftly, and we began throwing around possible names as she counted the three viable guppies.  
“As much as you enjoy this, I am not naming our children after your favorite fish.” She laughs.  
“But imagine it! If they misbehave we can say we'll kick their bass!”   
“Nope. Definitely not!”   
She dissolves into giggles before resting her head on my stretched out arm. For once we lay on the sweet grass surrounding the spring, the water had felt stifling lately and a breath of the wild is good for the gills. She let out a jaw splitting yawn. The action exposing each snowy white fang. For as petite as she stood, her bite most certainly could pack a punch. Evidenced by the still healing marks surrounding my neck.  
“You know, I never believed I would mate with a female.” I say thoughtfully.  
“Really?”  
“Mmhmm, my preference is normally on the other side of the spectrum. However, I have dated many that fell in between.” Tapping my chin with a claw I tried to appear lost in thought. Gara laughed and pushed me playfully. She snorted slightly when she laughed.  
“Are you a boar now my pearl?” I wiggle my claws causing her to laugh harder.  
“Stars no! But I could be.” She shifts into a large boar, and runs a few tight circles around me before stopping and shifting back suddenly. Her breathing became slightly irregular before evening out once more.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No no, I am alright. Merely winded. No need to fret love.” She pats my hand in a re-assuring manner before standing to stretch. “I believe it’s time for supper. Do you not agree?” The golden sunlight enveloped her form, causing a multitude of rainbows to refract off her shining scales.  
“It would appear. Could you get me that one thing?” I tease. She catches on quickly and rubs her chin.  
“Hmm, I am not sure what you speak of! Can you describe it to me?”   
“Well it’s quite slippery, and very shy, and I only seem to see it when my mate is by.” I place the back of my hand on my forehead and pretend to swoon. “It would please me ever so much if you could find it.”  
“Anything for you sir! I shall report back after sunset!” She salutes and marches away before shifting to a hawk and flying away.  
Even after she leaves, her scent pervades every inch of my senses. The light aura left calms my jittered nerves. Ever since the Hinox attack, she never flew to far, and whenever she left I was on my highest alert. Especially now within a few days of the guppies being born.  
That reminds me.   
I need to do my stretches.  
Constant movement ensured limberness! And being heavily pregnant and bloated would not stop me from staying in tip top shape! They were simple, and I had nearly completed the set as the sun sunk over the horizon when Gara came crashing into the lake.  
“My sweet! Are you hurt?” I dive into the water and quickly heft her back up. She coughs water out for a few seconds before blinking rapidly.  
“Apologies, I was not looking where I was going. I have dinner though!” Raising her feet, she did indeed have a sturdy woven net in her claws brimming with food. “Here, you pick first.”  
“You spoil me.” I kiss her cheek causing her feathers to redden before deciding on the juiciest looking bass I could find.  
Supper passed quickly, and for once Gara stayed in her hawk form. The feathers caused a few awkward swimming motions but she managed to stay floating next to me.  
“How about… Rivean?”  
“To cliche. Next”  
“Zeon?”  
“Nope.”  
“Lakula?”  
“Uh uh.”  
“Alright, if your so good at names why don’t you suggest one.” I cross my arms and stick my tongue out before pouting.  
“I have had more experience with this. And, I know of some ancient names.” Gara sniffs the air snootily before giving me a teasing smile.  
“Oh really?”  
“Really.”  
“Okay then, shoot.” I fold my hands behind my head and relax.  
“Rutela, Iza, Ralis, Tijo, Japas, Zoreon, Zapas.” She droned on for a few more minutes while preening her feathers.  
“I am sorry I doubted you.” I give her an amused smirk.  
“You need to respect your elders young man.” She had shifted to an older version of her zora form, and held a cane aloft angrily. I let out a bark of laughter as she went on a tirade of “young people these days”.  
Our voices died down as twilight neared. Gara always said this time held a sacred weight, and I was beginning to know why. The last smears of sunlight painted the clouds a deep crimson, and the natural sounds of the wild faded away as it shifted. I wrapped an arm around Gara’s shoulders and tucked her snugly against my side. She gave a small purr of approval before leaning in deeper into my embrace.  
Red soon faded to pink, and from pink to blue as the world readied itself for night. A small flock of birds flew above. They chirped happily while flying the smooth currents provided by the wind. I kept my eyes glued to the sky, ready to point out the first star I could see. It was our newest game.  
“Ah ha! Right there!” I sing out, holding a hand proudly up to point out my prize.  
“Hmm. It is rather faint, don’t you think?” Gara had turned to face me, her lovely face still awash in colors.  
“But it is still there nonetheless. Do you know a story about this one?” She gave me a shy smile but nodded. “And what time period would it be from?”  
“Well, I don’t believe I’ve told you about my time as a traveling merchant on a hot air balloon with a few deku scrubs.” She threw a leg over my torso and arranged herself to be more comfortable.  
“Deku scrubs? You mean you’ve actually seen a live one? I thought they died out a millenia ago?”   
“Oh indeed I have. Wonderful people. But short tempered.” She shook her head. It was times like this that I was reminded of just how much knowledge my mate held. The thought made my chest puff with pride. I had selected a wonderful partner, even if it had been by accident.  
“Well, do not keep me waiting!”   
“Of course love. Now this was ages ago, but I knew a deku scrub by the name of Bertru…” Her rich voice provided a wonderful background music to my symphony of thoughts, and no sooner had she gotten to the good part when I dozed off. There was bits and pieces that I caught, but the thing that finally roused me was as she silently left my embrace.  
“Gara?”  
“I am simply going to patrol my love.” She soothed patting my arm.  
“Now now, come here and lie with me.” I open my arms again and beckon her closer.  
“You are aware someone has to watch over you.” Gara had shifted to her small deer form, and pawed at the sandy soil in agitation.  
“And you are aware I am no invalid, come, you never lie with me long.”I watched her shift her weight as she mulled over my request. “Now that I think of it, Gara when do you sleep? You always say you will wake me when it is my turn, but by the time I awake, it is already morning.” She shrunk underneath the weight of my glare before bleeting.  
“I take small naps during the day. I don’t like sleeping all in one go.” Her eyes avoided me at all costs, and her fur seemed slightly bristled.  
“Gara. We talked about this. There is no need to hide things from me once again.” My voice lowered, and she fidgeted more.  
“I am not hiding anything.”  
“I do not believe you. Come here.” By approaching the shoreline, I set off a few alarm bells in her head.  
“Ah! No need to do that!” She steps backwards a few steps, but she was not as quick as me. Easily scooping her up in my arms, I swam back to the deep part of the spring. We both knew she could break free any time. It was more an emotional cage she was trapped in now.  
“Here we are. Now, talk to me.” I took in her woodsy scent as she shifted back to her zora form.  
“Sidon I don’t see why you are worrying so much, I sleep perfectly fine when I sleep.”  
“And when do you sleep?” My hand had crept down her chest, trailing my claws along the smooth skin causing her to jerk slightly.  
“D-during the day.” She said breathily.  
“I never see you.” I nibble at her neck, and suck harshly on it causing a delightful shiver to run down her spine.  
“I do it when I am fishing.” Her wrists wriggle slightly, and I lift both of her arms and wrap them around my neck, leaving her bare to my advances. The action causes her head tail to dig in my shoulder uncomfortably, but I was much to enthralled in her lucious skin to worry.  
“But, you never leave for more than an hour at most. And this is only once or twice a day. I highly doubt you are getting enough rest during those times.” She sucked in a breath as I traced circle patterns over her lower ribs by her gills, the flesh sensitive and allowing me to pluck at her delicate fins.  
“I am always w-w-well rested.”   
“Are you now?” I say huskily. She trembled as I began to move my hand further down her abdomen.  
“Sidon…” She whined.  
“Yes my pearl?”  
“You are being… such a...a….a tease!” Her voice was angry, but was betrayed by the soft moan as I palm her slit.  
“Am I now?” My shaft emerged , but was finding it difficult to reach its prize due to my distended belly.  
“Yes you are! A giant tease!”  
“Well then, why don’t you do something about it?” I grinned at her hungrily as she turned to kiss me. Her kisses were always soft, and her hand had strayed to my shaft causing a low growl. “Do not play with me mate.”   
“I never intended too.” Her touches were feather light as she situated herself off my chest and between my legs. My shaft strained as she rubbed her natural wet against me.  
“You are playing a dangerous game.” I say through clenched teeth as she strokes my stomach gently. A shudder ran through me as she slowly runs a tongue down my shaft.   
“Now, don’t move. I wouldn’t want to bite you.” Her teeth glinted in the faint starlight, but I was soon preoccupied by her hot mouth over my tip. She suckled it harshly, causing the blood to pound angrily inside as she bobbed her head ever so slightly. It was marvelous. A fist clenched the bottom part and stroked what she could not fit in her mouth. And soon we found a smooth rhythm as I thrust my hips to meet her sweet mouth. The water sloshed noisily over the rocks. And my own moans soon helped fill the void left by the absent wildlife.  
All to soon, the hot iron slipped down my being causing me to see stars as my seed erupted. Gara never slowed, and continued moving making me feel as if I was flying with the stars above. Resting a shaking hand over her head, I caused her to still. She slurped up the remains before releasing me with a wet pop. Her glowing spots helped me watch as she licked her claws clean of my essence. That very sight could have tipped me over the edge had she not just sucked it out of me.  
“Better?”  
“Much, as always you are amazing mate.” I croon as she trills back. Her own scent full of pleasure and contentment. She slipped herself inside my own slit, and ensured the guppies were still sated. Upon deeming me satisfactory, she removed herself and moved to leave. “Ah ah, we are not done yet my pearl. You still have yet to answer my question.”  
She squirms uncomfortably but sighs.  
“Alright, you got me. I haven’t slept since the hinox attack. Short naps here and there to carry me through the day, but only if you are awake and it is safe.” My eyes widened as I stood.  
“Gara you cannot be serious! How are you even functioning?!”   
“Eons of practice.” She smiled weakly at me.  
“Enough of that, as your mate I demand you sleep with me. I do not care if you are Hylia herself, you need sleep!” It was as I spoke I finally took a new look at her. Yes her scales still shone, but not as brightly as before. And how had I missed the enormous bags underneath her eyes? She basically screamed tired. My incompetence at noticing my mates struggle caused my chest to rumble.  
“Sidon I really should be keeping watch…”  
“Nonsense. Here, lie with me.” I stretched back out, with an arm open for invitation. She clicks her tongue before eyeing me warily.  
“You won’t give up until I lay down, will you?”  
“One hundred percent correct.” My smile turned up a few more notches.  
“Stubborn man. Fine, scoot.”  
We fumbled slightly with our fins as she joined me, but after a few moments of adjustment we succeeded. I was already drowsy from her ministrations, and ran a soothing hand over her tense frame.  
“Relax, we are safe.” My eyes close heavily as I snuggle closer.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“I cannot, but I trust you and that is enough for me to feel safe.” I crack open an eye to peer at her. Slowly, her body releases the tension held inside. For once, it seems she in perfectly content to simply lie in the water.


	7. New players enter the scene

Morning came, and with it the pleasant heat from the sun. Sidon had his arm wrapped around my middle, trapping me against him. It feels better to just stay then to move. I snuggle back into his embrace with a sigh. For once I managed to get a full night’s rest. The changes were immediate. My eyes felt brighter, my mind cleared, and everything seemed to smell ten times better. Yes, this was a pleasant morning.  
However, it did not stay for long. As soon after I was dozing a new scent caught my attention. The scent of eggs. My eggs. Rousing Sidon I tried not to cause him to panic.  
“Sidon love, I believe it’s time.” I whisper. “But do not move much, I fear they may have already hatched and I do not want them to start off in the cold of the spring.”  
Sidon had frozen in place before gently lifting his head.  
“You are correct, feel.” He takes a hand and places it on his stomach, where the guppies wriggled inside.  
“Come, allow me to.” I guide him to the other end of the pond were the small hut I had erected lay. Inside was a small pool of water that was warmed by sunlight, but it could be connected to the main spring to cool the guppies down if needed. A bed of soft grass and wool greeted me as I lifted Sidon inside.   
“We may need a-”  
“Bucket? Already there.” I nodded to the large pail set to the corner.  
“Wonderful. Ah, the contractions have started.” Sidon grimaces and clutches his middle.  
“Right on schedule.” He eased himself into the warm waters and relaxes for a moment. “Are you ready?” I had my hands on my hips and readied myself for the long hours ahead of us.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sidon gives me a warm smile before groaning. I fished a clay pot off from a built in shelf and grabbed the dried herbs inside. The mixture of plant life was a natural pain reliever, and I busied myself with grabbing the iron kettle to make tea.  
A small fire grew cherrily in the room, and I purred with pleasure as my craftsmanship held strong by directing the smoke up and out. After allowing the water to boil I let the tea steep.   
“You alright?” I had turned to look at Sidon, who was massaging his stomach slightly.  
“Yes. But that tea would be welcome anytime it is ready.”  
“Of course. Here.” Placing the cup of steaming liquid in his hand, he downs it quickly before shuddering.  
“Stars that tastes awful.” He says wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.   
“Sorry, it’s not the growing season for mint or I would have mixed some in.” The water in the pool warmed my feet as I stepped in, and I attempted to sooth a little of his pain by rubbing his feet.  
The tea took a some time to take effect, so we waited patiently as Sidon’s contraction grew. It was almost noon by the time we were ready to start the process.  
“Okay, they already know where to go, just guide them.” I was situated between his legs, a hand slowly stretching his slit. “And above all, no matter what happens, I love you.”   
Sidon's smile rivaled the sun as he beamed down at me.  
“I am happy to finally hear you say it.” His hand clutched at mine for a moment before going back to the thick rope he had been tearing at.  
The process was agonizingly slow, as Sidon would push during the contractions, but they never lasted very long. My hand was a guide to the guppies in case they got turned around. However, you were not to assist with their journey. If unable to make the swim out into the world, they would never be strong enough to survive.  
“Keep going, you’re doing amazing sweetie.” I could feel his walls spreading as the guppy struggled against the muscles.  
“Stars this is… this is bullshit!” Sidon swears after relaxing from his last push.  
“Only a bit more and they’re out, keep going!” I urge. Sidon pants and grunts before pushing once more. My fingers brush against a wriggling guppy, and I gently lead it by my scent out, and into my awaiting hand.  
“It’s a girl!” Her arrival was announced with a flourish as she clamps her teeth down on a finger. I cup her close as she struggles to remove the last of her egg membrane.  
“Let me see her, please.” Sidon holds a hand out weakly. She was the same sunset crimson as her father, and held a similar proud brow. However, her fins were much smaller and thin, with small speckles of cream doted over her.   
“She’s so handsome.” My face felt it would burst from my grin as Sidon cooed and trilled at the guppy. She was small, around the size of a pumpkin, but in the next month she would grow three times as large.  
“Look at that, the same color and everything!” Sidon exclaimed comparing their scales.  
“She is most definitely yours.” With a chuckle, I reposition myself between his legs to prepare for the next set of contractions. Sidon kept her by his side, but eventually lowered her in the water as the pain grew.   
The following guppy was much calmer, and emerged only an hour later.   
“A boy! Look at that crest, you’re going to make me jealous.” I clucked studying the identical feature on his father. “Are they all going to look like you?”   
Sidon laughs and gestures for me to bring him near.  
He was a deep emerald, with a silver belly and calm demeanour. Where his sister had gnawed on my thumb, he purred and rubbed against me, recognizing my scent.  
“Gorgeous. Would you look at my son!” He held him up and smiled as the guppy yawned.   
“They are perfect.” I run a hand gently over his sibling, who had taken a nap on the water’s surface. Guppies were rather buoyant, and would float until they could learn to control the air in their bodies.  
“Ah! We have one more responsibility.” Sidon grimaces. His stomach had shrunk considerably, showing only the faintest bulge to indicate the remaining one inside his pouch. “They aren’t very active.” He trails off.  
Where the first two came in quick succession, their sibling remained stubborn and took nearly two hours. Sidon’s hands were bleeding slightly from clenching, and my hand had long been numb from trying to feel for the rouge guppy. Another contraction hit, squeezing my hand once more.  
“Sidon I do not think-”  
“Don’t you dare say you think they won’t make it. I’ve already lost one egg, I am not losing another.” Sidon growls. I bow my head in apology and glance at the sleeping guppies next to me. They had migrated to me after being unable to sleep around Sidon from his constant movement. Their faces were calm despite my internal panic, and after realizing myself I couldn’t bear to see them alone.  
“Alright, we’ll keep going. I won’t give up on them.” Steely determination clouded my eyes, and Sidon nodded before returning to his pushes.   
The next moments passed in a blu. One moment I was almost leaning against Sidon awaiting the first feelings of life, when the head of the guppy almost propelled my hand outside his slit as they came barreling through.  
“Gotcha!” They had almost slipped through my fingers, but I managed to catch and cradle them close. They were a shining gold, with a soft cream underbelly. But what caught me was unlike the other two, who shared Sidon’s sunny eyes, they had my deep blue. “There you are my little one. It’s a girl.”   
He stretches a hand out where I gently deposit her. She had a much smaller figure, with delicate fins and small crest. Sidon runs his thumb over her head before wiping a few tears.  
“Love?”  
“I am okay, she… she reminds me of my sister. She shares the same fin structure.” Sidon’s eyes glimmered before he placed her in the water.  
“Oh dear, come here.” He almost runs into my arms, where he gives a shuddering breath.  
“We did it, we really did it…”


	8. Bonding

The guppies did not wake until near nightfall, the journey tiring them out rather quickly. Gara had been a mess, scrambling about to try and make me as comfortable as possible. I didn’t have the heart to tell her that as I didn’t have three enormous eggs inside me, I was perfectly fine. But her hormones pushed her into overdrive so I let her be.  
As of the now, I was sprawled across the plush bed she had fashioned for me, slowly sipping an herbal tea she had shoved in my hands.  
“It helps bring your body back to normal, trust me!”  
She, on the other hand, was almost beside herself as she tried to find the perfect first meal for the guppies. An entire forest’s worth of produce was spread outside, with dozens of fish swimming lazily as she grumbled to herself.  
“Gara?” I call out. She poked her head inside.  
“Yes love?”   
“You are aware of what they consume for the first few weeks, correct?”  
“Yeeees? It’s supposed to be small pieces of seaweed and a few fish, correct?” Her voice warmed as she glanced at the snoozing guppies.  
“Well, not anymore. Come here and I’ll show you.” I gesture to the pool where she slides in carefully. “Now I know you have not been keeping up to date on what the female’s role is, other then mixing the eggs and depositing them. Because otherwise you wouldn’t have gathered everything you did.”  
“I didn’t need too?! Why did you let me!?” She turned to glare at me, betrayed.  
“Because we will get hungry soon.” I chuckle. Her eyes narrowed before huffing.  
“Alright then, what do I do?”  
“Pick one of them up, preferably the smaller one as she needs more food than her siblings right now.” I point at the glimmering gold guppy, who had flipped onto her back exposing her tummy. Treating her as if made of the finest china, Gara carefully lifted her in her arms, and upon waking her she smiled.  
“She is so perfect.” She murmurs pressing a kiss to her head. “We will have to name them soon, I feel strange just calling them guppies.”  
“In due time, now, have you noticed that you’ve been feeling sticker lately?” Setting the tea cup off to the side, I swung my legs off the bed and crouched next to them.  
“Yes, why is that?”  
“Ok good, that is actually what they eat! Females excrete a milk like substance from their chest, so the male has time to recuperate and bounce back instead of worrying about feeding them.” Gesturing to the liquid that had began to gather from underneath her scales, Gara gasps.  
“Oh wow! That makes a lot of sense! Before it was so difficult for the guppies to get past this stage since their jaws couldn’t really chew, but this they most certainly can do!”  
“Correct. And handling the guppies, hearing them cry, or even catching their scent can cause it to happen. So if they are hungry, they will cry, and you just have to hold them.” As I spoke, Gara had tilted the guppy so she faced her chest now, and she had begun to drink.  
“This is… familiar. Hylian infants suckle milk from their mothers in a similar manner, only they have organs specifically for it instead of what I have now.” Gara comments after watching in muted fascination as she feed them. Upon smelling the food, the other two guppies roused and swam up to her, mouth open wide. Their soft peeps and trills made me chuckle.  
“Little baby birds.” I sang tickling their heads. Gara feed each one carefully, before laying them down in the water to sleep once more. After finishing, she wiped her chest clean of any remaining liquid and stood.  
“What should we name them Sidon?” She glanced up at me.  
My mind had been mulling over a few possibilities, and some of the ones she suggested earlier had stuck with me.  
“Well, I believe the boy should be called Ralis. It is a strong name, a warrior name.” I put my hand in a fist and give her a bright smile. “It would be perfect.” She laughs, her voice echoing like a bell.  
“I agree. Ralis. It suits him.” Gara strokes his emerald scales thoughtfully before looking at the other two. “Rutela.” She pointed at the snoozing crimson guppy.  
“Ah, the name of a former queen, if I remember your story correctly.”  
“Indeed. She was a fierce leader, and wonderful to her people.” Gara’s face softened as she recounted the somber tale. I place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me. She smiled before looking at the remaining guppy.  
“She is a little miracle. Fighting for so long but coming out with a bang.” I comment.  
“I am at a loss, none of the names I can think of sound like they fit.”  
“Why don’t we make a new one then?” Gara gasped in surprise.  
“You wouldn’t want to name her after a great leader? Or even a strong warrior?” The guppy in question yawned and blinked, exposing her beautiful azure eyes. Sensing her mother’s concern, she swam straight up to her and cooed. Gara gently lifted her from the water and snuggled her face against her, chirping quietly so as not to awake the others.  
“I think she could became one of those people.” I watched from over her shoulder before stroking the guppys forehead, causing her to purr. Gara nodded and smiles.  
“You are right, she will become one of those cast in history. Zerina!” She concludes.  
“Zerina.” Toying with the name on my tongue I hummed in approval. “It’s perfect.”


	9. Meeting the Family

“Is the water always so cold in this river?”  
“Everytime. The domain is feed from several fresh water springs that are runoff from Mount Lanayru.”  
“Hmm. It seems to bother Zerina.”   
We were walking on a curved path that lead to Zora’s Domain. After swimming half the way, the rest of the journey was on foot. Zerina, who was sleeping in a carrier tied across my chest, had shivered from the temperature drop. Her golden arms clutched me in hopes of stealing some of my ambient heat. Sidon held my hand as we walked. Strapped across his front and back, Rutela and Ralis slumbered peacefully. Ralis' long head tail bumped Sidon’s lower back as he walked, causing him to joke he would have bruises from such a heavy child.  
Zerina had been the last of the guppies to form her limbs. As such, we had taken much longer to return then anticipated.  
“I would say most people who had coupled this season have already returned and integrated their children into the kingdom.” Sidon said aloud as we turned another bend in the zig zagged trail. The path was peaceful and devoid of any monsters, something we owed to the hylian champion after defeating the calamity.  
“Are we late then?”  
“Probably not. Some couples disappear for a few years in time until they are prepared to return and present their children.”  
“Do you think we left to early?” I glance nervously at Zerina’s sleeping form. Her body was weaker compared to her siblings, however, what she lacked in strength, she made up for in spunk. Even as young as a few days old she had learned how to grab my attention for food with a few short notes, and had even caught her first kill on her own. She really was quite special.  
“Not at all, they are all ready.” He smiled at me with his trademark grin, teeth sparkling. I giggled and bumped his shoulder with my own playfully.  
“I trust your intuition love. However, I am sure we will gain a few odd looks carrying not one, not two, but three children.” We laugh at the thought and continue our short trek.  
“Ah, we are nearly there. Just down these hills and past the gate.” Sidon gestures ahead of us. Our pace quickens, as a result Ralis rouses. He yawns adorably before blinking at me.  
“Bllbab?”  
“Yes, we will stop soon for food Ralis.” I comfort, scratching his head. He purrs and leans into my touch happily. Sidon chuckles as the sound tickles his back.  
The shrubbery thinned, and as we turned one final time I caught sight of it in the distance. A shining, glittering piece of architectural marvel with a proud fish motif gracing its peak. It was breathtaking.  
“Oh my… It is gorgeous. Look at the handiwork…” Sidon laughs as I stare awestruck at the domain.  
“Come my pearl, we must continue forward. These little ones are getting hungry.” True to his word, Rutela had awoken and was fussing. She gnawed on her hand, dripping drool as she blinked at the surroundings. Zerina continued to sleep, while Ralis looked to be dozing once more.  
Every step we took caused the masonry to glimmer more, almost causing me to squint at how bright it appeared. But I felt almost childish as I quickened my pace. A long, tunnel like bridge spanned over a waterfall was all the more needed to finally reach it. And as our footsteps echoed on the smooth stone I drank in every sight.  
A sudden horn blaring in the distance caused me to stiffen and place a hand in front of Sidon protectively. I had slipped into a defensive crouch as the call grew louder. All three children were awake now, and Ralis covered his ears with his small hands. Figures suddenly began to rush towards us from the direction of the domain, and as I readied myself for a fight Sidon placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Calm my sweet, they mean no harm.” He squeezed my tense muscles before folding his hands behind his back in a polite manner. I continued to guard as the figures slowly morphed into Zoralike. Finally, a small group of zora’s appeared before us.  
“Sire! We had no idea…”  
“Your highness? We had thought you had taken a vacation to the southern fortress?”  
“Why didn’t you write to us about what was happening? The king has been worried sick!”  
All three spoke at once before Sidon raised a hand to halt.  
“Ease my friends, as you see I have been busy providing for a family. These are my three children, and this is my mate, Gara.” Sidon points at the staring pups, and bows slightly at me causing my cheeks to redden.  
“A pleasure to meet you all.” I bow awkwardly while holding onto Zerina, she fussed at the movement but stilled as I straightened back up.  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes, eyeing me up and down, before a large, black scaled zora smiles.  
“Welcome friend, I am Bazz. This is Dunma and Gaddison.” He gestures to the purple and lavender scaled guards. “We had no idea our prince had taken a mate. We have all been informed different things it would seem. Come, the king has been awaiting you Prince Sidon.” With that, he turned and lead us into the domain.  
“So this is what you meant when you said high ranking, my prince.” I whisper to Sidon making him grin mischievously.  
“Are you surprised?”  
“Somewhat, it was obvious you held a formal education, but you seem a tad to normal to be of the royalty I am used to.”  
“Things have changed a great deal.” Sidon says taking my hand in his once more. Rutela, Ralis, and Zerina stay silent as Bazz takes us high into the domain.  
“Here we are, your highness.” Bazz dips his head before standing at attention at the entrance to the large hall. The other two guards begin to walk down the steps back into the main plaza.  
The vaulted ceilings were carved with intricate shell designs, and the soft tinkling water set a calm atmosphere. What caught my attention however, was the enormous Zora sitting in front of me. Blue, and almost whale like, he was decorated in precious jewels and medals. Something I had noticed on every other zora since arriving. The thought made me feel almost naked.  
“Sidon my boy! I had been wondering where you had run off to!” The zora spoke with a deep, bellowing voice. But it held a richness, with an obvious fondness as he chuckled. “My apologies, I am King Dorephan, leader of the zora people, and also Sidon’s father. And may I ask who you are?” He leans slightly in his dipped throne, causing his crown to jingle.  
“My name is Gara your highness, it is an honor to meet you.” I bow as deeply as allowed with the wiggling infant on my chest, but the action caused Zerina to let out a sharp cry of annoyance.   
“Ah, now what is that there?” King Dorephan tilts his head as I attempt to soothe the upset child.  
“That is Zerina, one of my three children.” Sidon says proudly, turning so that he could see Ralis, who chirped out a greeting. Rutela stayed quiet, but gnawed on her fist in curiosity.  
“Three?! My my Sidon, no wonder you have been gone for so long! The time and energy needed to raise such fine children. You have done well my son.” The king smiles before turning to look at me warmly. “May I see her?”   
“Of course, she is your granddaughter.” I return his grin, and lift Zerina gently out of her sling before stepping forward. The king stretches out his hand, and I deposit her into his hand. He brings her close to his face study her. She blinks, but rolls slightly so that she layed on her tummy, and begins to gnaw on his hand.  
“Zerina! Do not bite the king!” I scold.   
“There is no need my dear, no need at all.” The king waves his free hand and laughs heartily. “She is a curious little thing, but she holds great potential. I am very proud of you my son, and you as well Gara.”   
“Thank you father.” Sidon bows again.  
“Now let me see my other grandchildren.”  
With all three pups in his hand, the king seemed overwhelmed. Zerina had not stopped her chewing, while Ralis studied him as closely as the other did. Rutela however, decided now was the time to take a nap. Her thumb stuck in her mouth as she drooled over the kings scales. I chuckled at the sight.  
“This is… most unusual I may say.” Sidon says between laughs while wrapping an arm around me. He presses a kiss to my temple before smiling.   
“I could enjoy this being my new usual.” I remark as Ralis sneezes, causing the King to jump slightly.  
“Would you really?” Sidon turns to look at me hopefully.  
“If you would allow it.” Suddenly shy, I avoid his gaze but blush deeply.  
“Of course my pearl! You have made me so happy!” Sidon lifts me in his arms and twirls. I let out a delighted scream as we move. He stops and presses his lips against mine in a deep, sensual kiss. My blush lit up my entire face.  
“Have I missed something?” The king sits dumbfounded as Sidon continues to laugh and dance with me.  
My heart felt full for the first time in ages, and watching Sidon’s joyus face, paired with the Kings confusion and my pups chirps of delight, caused my soul to grow.   
Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap people! Let me know how you feel about the story, if anything feels to out of character, or if you have your own thoughts for how things should have played out. I’m not one to leave a ton of notes but if you would like a short story or drabble go ahead and message me, if not please just enjoy the story!  
> As always, thank you very much for reading.  
> Toodles :3


End file.
